Olufemi Rainsong
=Physical Description= She is tall, even in Night Elf standards. Her robes are thick and well kept, fitting perfectly. You can smell her scent and it is a mixture of fresh linen and something sweet. Under her arm is a book wrapped in leather and cloth. On the belt hangs an old wand, its crystal faintly glowing red. On her right hip, dangling each by a cord of some durable material are various metallic icons, light and thin. When she walks or if there is a wind, they brush each other and chime ever so slightly. =Personality= Generally very calm. She is humble, kind, compassionate, and tolerant. She rarely uses contractions when speaking. Her voice is soft and soothing; Something the Sisterhood of Elune instills in most students of healing. =History= In her family, she can be considered one of the younger siblings. She has lived closely with her sisters but physically within the buildings of the Sisterhood. Her sisters have always been present in her life, but, as she was taken in as a young priestess in her early years, she has not had the same experiences, good or bad, some of her sisters have had. She is closest to Veltrina who is also young and a student, but of Druidism. Olufemi is compassionate and strong of heart. She has been training with the Sisterhood of Elune. Fields of study include: healing, history, geography, and economics. Economics is a newer subject to the Sisterhood. Times have changed since the night elves dropped their vale of seclusion from the rest of the world and the economy is a wide open field of study. She learns what she needs to working in the human city of Stormwind. There she has first hand experience in the "global economy" and most of the other races of the Alliance. Olufemi is a deeply spiritual person. Her training in combat has been the slowest. She has much to learn and to live up to if she should ever be accepted into the Sisterhood. =Family History= Rainsong's have a heritage of being devote followers of Elune. The family name was given after the first invasion of the Burning Legion (when night elves were changing from their old ways, to the ways of nature), due to their consistently displayed disposition and spirit which was "...as pleasant and rejuvenating as a gentle rain..." The Mother was a priestess from a long line of priestesses; The Father a druid also from a long line of nurturing and healing druids. Most of the extended Rainsong family died or is missing after the last invasion of the Burning Legion. Both parents died at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Many in the Temple of the Moon and Sentinels recognize and respect the Rainsong name. Sionesse Rainsong, a Sentinel, is the matriarch of the Rainsong sisters and generally took over as the head of the household. Olufemi Rainsong shares some of that responsibility. The sisters are determined to carry on. They work together and independently to make the world a better place for all life. They travel the world extensively, offering aid, and bringing the Light of Elune to all. In part due to the generally young age of the Rainsong family, they have been assigned or asked to go out into the world and work with the other races and people of the world. The young have an easier time than the old adjusting to the new ways of the world. Category:Alliance category:Night Elf category:Priest